


Marinuela(movie)

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinuela [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Body Horror, Cute, Horror, Humor, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who ends up in a cute yet macabre world and it's up to her new friends to help her get back home.





	1. Chapter 1

A little girl who discovered a old music box belong to her late mother but when she accidentally played it, she falls into a ghostly pink portal that send her to the City of Macabre where she makes new friends with a short tempered yet unlucky ghost man and a creepy woman.

Characters

Marinuela Ramirez- A little girl whose parents died in a car accident. She is sweet, optimistic and loved dancing.

VA: Genesis Ochoa

Raul- A short tempered yet unlucky ghost who died during the Titanic in 1912.

VA: Diego Luna

Phelia- A creepy woman with long black hair that covers her eyes. She has a macabre temper that scare everyone who makes fun of her.

VA: Grey Griffin

Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez- Marinuela's deceased parents. They appears in a photo.

Carmelo- A ghost boy that Marinuela meets while in the city of Macabre. He died in 2000.

VA: Rico Rodriguez

Allison- A rich woman whose husband left her leaving her jealous of Marinuela's mother. She was nice but revealing her true colors.

VA: Susan Silo

Penelope- A spolied brat girl who hates Marinuela for having a great family. She tried to kill Marinuela but failed

VA: Kari Walhgren

Songs

Let's Go Marinuela

Now that we're Dead

Delicious Cabaret

Pan Muerto Espeluznantes


	2. Chapter 2

Nickelodeon and Reel FX Presents

Marinuela

A creepy 1920s song played as a little girl sliding down the stairs.

She has curly brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a yellow dress and black mary jane shoes.

She went into the kitchen and began to make the pancakes.

A feminine voice sang ~Pan muerto espeluznante Estoy haciendo pan muerto espeluznante pon una cereza y una fresa en un pan muerto espeluznante adivina qué voy a hacer pan muerto espeluznante~

Marinuela began to hum a tune.

The pancakes become golden brown and Marinuela puts syrup on the pancakes.

Marinuela saws a snobby rich woman and her bratty daughter makes fun of a mail man.

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

Marinuela closed the window blinds.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinuela was walking into a botanica.

Marinuela thought 'Be Strong Marinuela'

Marinuela sees a old lady sleeping.

But Marinuela saws a old book and picked it up.

Allison and Penelope saws Marinuela bought a old book

Allison said "How could that brat bought a cursed book"

Penelope said "Why it's because her parents know about books anyway!?"

But they had an idea.

Marinuela walked into the cemetery and sit on a log.

Marinuela opened the book and ghostly green wailing souls came out of it.

Marinuela said "Uh-oh?"

Allison and Penelope snickered

Marinuela flip through the pages until she saws a page of a little girl with curly hair.

Marinuela's eyes glowed green as she began to read.

Suddenly the wind blows Marinuela's hair

The crows were cawing

Now the crows turned into candles.

The candles lit by itselves

Marinuela whimpers

Marinuela tried to run but she fall into a ghostly green portal as she let out a scream


End file.
